We found love in a hopeless place
by Inuharmony
Summary: In a world full of pain, misery and despair two people find each other, but can they let go of their haunting past and just love?
1. Chapter 1

We Found Love in a hopeless Place

Chapter 1

Kagome locked her bedroom door and ran to her bed and hid under the covers, her father was drunk again and her mother was out, probably with another man. "Kagome…Come open the door for your dad" She heard him say.

He slurred his words and she could see his feet from under the door. "Come on girl, I know you're not sleep in there, I just want to read you a little bedtime story…like we used to". She stayed silent hoping he would go away and that her mother would come home. '_**Crash**_'. "FUCK, Look what you made me do, Kagome open this fucking door now", yelled her dad as he pounded on the door.

In the next room she heard her baby brother beginning to wake up because of the noise. "Goddamn baby", her father yelled and she watched as her father's feet walked away. She jumped up and opened the door. "Daddy?" she said. Her father stopped as he got to the door of her brothers room and turned around. "Kagome, my little Kagome, come here", he said while smiling.

She walked over to him careful not to step on any glass. "Look at me", he said. She looked up at him, the look of fear on her face. "You have your mother's eyes" He said. She did, her eyes were the shade of a grayish blue just like her mothers and her hair was a dark black like her fathers, wavy and curly too. Her mother had refused to have it cut and so it grew down to her butt. "Come with me", he said as he walked down the hall to his bedroom, she followed.

He sat on the bed and watched her as she stood there at the door. "How old are you again?" he asked. "I'm ten…daddy when is mommy coming home" she asked. "Never mind your whore of a mother, I guess you will have to do…your old enough now don't you think", He got up off the bed and pulled her in the room closing the door behind her.

Xxx

"What did you do?" She heard her mother scream at her father as she laid in her bed. She didn't know how she got there or when. The lower half of her body was in so much pain, she sat up and looked at her self between her legs, dried blood. "You Disgusting Fuck!" she heard her mother screaming. Souta, her baby brother began to cry again.

"I'm Disgusting? And where the fuck were you all night? You should have been here protecting your daughter, instead of being a fucking whore!" her father yelled back. Soon there was no more yelling, the only thing she heard next was the sound of them fighting. She got down off her bed and went into her baby brother's room and took him out of his crib and brought him back into her room and sat on the floor in the corner.

"It's okay Souta, It'll be okay", she said rocking him. After a while they just fell asleep there. "Kagome, sweetie…are you in here", said her mother. Kagome woke up and watched as her mother came towards her. "Kagome, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…I can't...I can't stay here…give me Souta", she said whispering. "Mommy, where are we going?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome…I have to leave now…with Souta to get him safe…you have to be strong and I'll come back for you okay, come here", she said as she sat on the bed. Kagome went to her mother and starred into eyes that were so much like hers. "I love you Kagome…Please forgive me…but I promise I'll be back for you, okay", her mother began to cry. "Please don't leave me mommy…take me with you and Souta, I wanna go with you", cried Kagome into her mother's shirt. "Shhh, before you wake your father…I have to go, I love you and I'll be back, just be strong" her mother said.

After a couple of minutes her mother left with Souta in her arms. Kagome locked her bedroom door and cried into her pillow and soon grew tired and fell asleep from it. "KAGOME, OPEN THIS FUCKIN DOOR NOW", Yelled her father. She jumped up, it was already morning…where was her mother? Why hadn't she come back for her? "I swear to god Kagome, if you don't open this door… If I have to break it down your gonna get it worst". Kagome went to the door and unlocked it then took a step back.

He barged into the room and stood next to her bed. "Where's your mother, Where's Souta", he asked. "I don't know daddy…I…I was sleeping" she responded. He sat down on the bed and told her to come here. "I don't believe you…you're just like your mother a lying whore", he grabbed her arm and pulled her up on his lap. "I'm gonna spank you until you tell me where she is" he pulled her underwear down and pulled her night gown up. She struggled and cried "But I don't know…she didn't tell me, daddy please no" she said through tears. He spanked her until her butt grew red, then began to rub it.

"You know…I don't need your mother…your better than your mother and I know you won't leave me, my little Kagome", he whispered softly. He pulled her upright and looked into her gray blue eyes and wiped the tears from them. "If you promise not to struggle anymore, I won't hurt you...but if you do, I promise I'll make it as painful as last night" he said while rubbing her undeveloped hips. She didn't say anything, just stared at him with tears running down her face. 'Be strong Kagome' She heard her mother's voice. 'I'll come back for you'. "Okay daddy…"

Xxx

"Inuyasha, don't ever come near me again, you are a stupid half breed and not fit to even be seen by me", Said his brother menacingly. Sesshoumaru hated his half-brother with a passion and hated even more that after his father died he was forced to take care of him. He didn't want anything to do with his little brother, he would take care of him as the law said he should, clothes, food and shelter but he would not be the young ones companion or anything of the like.

Inuyasha looked up at his older brother in awe and longing. Why couldn't his brother just see that he wanted him to give him a glance or show him something…It wasn't his fault he was only a half demon. After his brother closed the door in his face he looked into the hallway mirror. He hated the way he looked, his stupid ears being the ultimate symbol of his status.

He walked down the hallway towards the east wing of the mansion. "Can I bring you anything Lord Inuyasha", asked his personal servant Myouga. "No…just go", he said and went into his room. He looked around his room, in it was everything he wanted, anything he wanted really and yet the funny part about his life was the one thing he wanted he couldn't buy. 'Why does he hate me', he thought to himself.

He couldn't help the things that entered his head, he thought so often of cutting off his ears or killing himself, no one cared about him and it's not as if anyone would miss him, but something always stopped him. 'Coward' he thought. He couldn't wait till he was older, he would leave and never come back, it's not as if he didn't think about running away now, he thought about it and actually did sometimes, for days…and each time Myouga brought him back and Sesshoumaru would have a servant beat him till he couldn't move.

'I am responsible for you whether I like it or not and although it serves me no immediate purpose to keep you here, it would be a great dishonor to our father if I let anything happen to you, so as long as you are under eighteen you will stay here, after that, I don't care' his brothers words echoed in his ear. He sighed, he didn't know his father and he only had some vague idea of his mother, but he hated them for sending him here, for not having any other plan for him.

"Your dinner master Inuyasha, What are you doing, you should be doing your homework not lying around daydreaming", said Myouga putting his tray on a table. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Myouga save it", Said Inuyasha. "Don't be a brat" Said Myouga and exited the room. Inuyasha watched as he left and couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Myouga looked like, a fea.

Myouga stood outside his room, he felt sorry the young lord, his father had him stay with Sesshoumaru in the hopes that one day he would eventually care for his younger half-brother, but sadly ever since Inuyasha stayed with him Sesshoumaru handed him off to servants and gave strict instructions that he never wanted to be bothered with him. He sighed, 'Lord Inuyasha is already sixteen and if I don't do something the late master will never get his last wish'.

Xxx

=Disclaimer I own nothing=

I accept all criticism as long as it's respectful

There will be sex later on in the story…**All types, so if you have a problem with incest or any other types of sex don't read, I don't want to offend anyone.. !This is all fictional! **

**:) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome could hear her father and his friends downstairs drinking and watching TV., she sat in her room with the door closed writing, It had been almost five years since her mother left and she still hadn't come back for her, but she had given up hope anyway. She used to wait by the door every day and then every two days and then she had stopped waiting all together, no one was coming for her …"Kagome!" he called.

She put her pencil down…it was unusual that he would call her down when company was there. "Come here and introduce yourself to my friends", he yelled laughing. She put on a fake smile and slipped some slippers on…she was wearing her school uniform although she didn't go to school anymore, she couldn't stand seeing her friends anymore, she was too ashamed. "Dad?" she said as she walked down the steps.

She looked around she didn't recognize theses men from his job. "Come here", he said. She went to her father and he pulled her onto his lap. "This here is my darling girl...Kagome", he said. She could feel him getting hard and started to get up. "Did I tell you to move!" he yelled and slapped her. All three men grinned. "I'm sorry..." she said.

He began to fondle her breast and pinch her nipples, the men stood there and watched with anticipation. "You guys can do anything you want to her…she won't bite unless you tell her too", he laughed. The three men stood there saying nothing as they watched their friend play his daughter's breast, each of them getting hard.

Kagome no longer cried, she just shut down, she couldn't feel anything. Her father had pulled her shirt up exposing her breast and making her nipples harder with each pull and tug and pinch. "My daughter is only fifteen but she'll be sixteen in a few weeks. Isn't she pretty, Kagome pick your head up and show them your face", he commanded.

She did as he asked and the men gawked at her "She looks eighteen to me, she has the body of a woman and she's beautiful", said one of them. Another man laughed "Yeah, she couldn't have gotten those looks from you". Her father laughed with them "No, she has her whore mother to thank for that, she has her eyes…so which of you wants a turn first?" he asked.

Kagome was in shock, she closed her eyes, 'Please no!'. "I'll take a go first", said the man who laughed. "I'll even pay you double since you didn't exaggerate about her". Her father smiled, "That's what I like to hear" and grabbed her arm while getting up and walking to the man. He held out his hand and the man placed a couple hundred dollars in it.

He released her and the man grabbed her quickly. "Well Kagome, it's time to earn your stay here…make sure you don't leave any marks or bruises", he said then turned around. "Her bedroom is upstairs to the left". The other men hooted and cheered as he pulled her up the steps. "Make sure you leave her well enough for us" said one. "Yeah, don't break her in too much" laughed the other.

He closed the door and she could only hear muffled sounds. "Kagome…don't worry, I won't do nothing you aint used to", he said while removing his belt. She backed into the corner "Please don't…" she whispered. He smiled cruelly and removed his shirt, pudgy and hairy, walking towards her. "The first thing I want you to do is beg me, tell me no, scream that you don't want it".

'What's wrong with him' she thought as she walked around the bed, he was slowly walking towards her, not chasing her...just watching…but I guess it made no sense to chase her, where could she go?. She looked at the window, bars…from when she tried to escape before. "There's nowhere for you to go, little Kagome". "Please, please…stay away from me", she cried. His smile deepened, "That's it".

He began to touch himself, "Cry some more for me". "Leave me alone…" she had reached the wall, in a corner there was nowhere for her to go. She sunk down to the floor and put her knees to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm gonna enjoy fucking you", he was in front of her, he watched her for a moment and pulled his pants off, then slid his underwear down. "Suck it", he demanded.

She sat there crying, un moving, he grabbed her hair and brought her face to his cock. It seemed to get bigger the more she cried "I said suck it" he said while shoving it into her mouth. "ahugh" She almost gagged as it touched the back of her throat but he kept her head there and sighed with pleasure. "Fuck…" slowly he moved her head back and forth, moaning and pulling her tangled up hair tighter. "Lick it" he said as he pulled her head back from it.

'_**Smack**_' "When I tell you to do something, you do it right away bitch", he growled. She slowly began to lick the head and almost threw up at the smell of his pre cum. "That's right, Lick all of it and it better not drip on the floor". She licked his cock up and down making sure lick off any trace of cum that dropped onto his balls.

"Damn your good at this, your daddy taught you well, start to suck it". She took his dick into her mouth and sucked It hard, he pushed his hips and moved her head forcefully "I'm gonna cum…take it all...in your mouth", he moaned. He fucked her mouth uncontrollably until finally Cumming, "Don't spill it", he said as he held her head there.

'It's too much' thought Kagome as his cum filled her mouth. "Swallow it", he said looking down at her. She swallowed it slowly until it was all gone. He released her head and she dropped on her hands, breathing heavily. "Please, no more…" she panted. He bent over and jerked her head up to look at him. "But Kagome, we haven't even fucked yet".

He pulled her up and leaned her over the bed, "Your pussy looks great and it smells so good, I wonder how it taste", he said before licking her pussy and sticking his tongue inside her. She put he her face into the mattress as she cried out. "You like this don't you, heh you really are a slut…I bet you loved sucking my dick" he put his finger inside her and pumped in and out "Are you enjoying this bitch", he laughed as he put his finger out.

"You got my finger wet with your juices…here how about you taste yourself", he said as he climbed next to her and forced her face up to put his finger in her mouth. "Suck it, just like you did my dick, taste your pussy". He forced his finger in and out of her mouth and smiled. "Do you like how you taste?".

She bit his finger and he snatched it back and slapped her "Oh you're gonna pay for that" he said and got up to stand behind her. He stroked his dick for a moment, getting off on the look of her ass and pussy then slammed his cock inside her without warning. "Ahhhhhhhh", she screamed. "Please stop, take it out, noooo". He grabbed onto her hips and thrusted into her repeatedly. Her screams were turning him on more, he moaned with pleasure as she begged him to let go of her and put the finger she bit into her asshole.

"Damn, this is fucking tight Kagome, I love your pussy, it feels like its milking me, begging me to cum inside it…and this ass", he removed his finger and sucked it making it wet "Even your ass taste good" then slid his finger back inside. "Fuck it's so tight…I can't wait to fuck your asshole bitch", he moaned in pleasure.

Her pussy had gotten so wet and tight that it was almost unbearable. He slapped her ass causing her to scream out in pain. "I'm going to fill your pussy with my cum", he moaned. "No!" she screamed "Don't". He thrust his hips into her one last time, Cumming into her pussy and moaning with pleasure.

Xxx

Inuyasha sat in his room masturbating to the video of two women fucking each other with a dildo, "Ahhh, yes", screamed the blonde as the brunette was kneeling in front of her licking her clit and moving the flesh colored dildo in and out of her.

"Master Inu-Oh my god, I'm so sorry sir, please forgive me, please", screamed a maid who was in such shock she froze, Inuyasha quickly picked up the remote and turned it off, "Get out!" he yelled embarrassed. The maid quickly exited the room dropping the towels and blankets on the floor. 'Fucking hell', thought Inuyasha.

He had never been caught in the act before and he couldn't fight away his blush. 'And I was so fucking close'. He put his cock back into his pants and went over to pick up the towels and blankets the maid had dropped, after sitting them on the bed he heard a knock at the door.

"Uh, yeah…come in", he said, he turned his back to the door and made an attempt to apologize. "Look, I'm sorry you had to see that..." he started. "See what?" answered a man's voice. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned around. "Who are you?" He asked. The man was strange looking, his gray hair was in a ponytail and his eyes were bug like.

"My name is Totosai and I'm here to give you an offer", he said. Inuyasha looked the man up and down and sniffed the air, he was a demon. "Keh, Yeah and what could you possibly do for me?" he asked while walking into his in room bathroom and placing his towels in the open linen closet then washing his hands.

The demon named Totosai was sitting on his bed now. "I knew your father, I created a sword for him out of his very own fang, a sword that saved him many times in battle" said Totosai. "Well he's been dead for years so I wouldn't brag about that", remarked Inuyasha smartly.

Totosai sat there staring at him not saying anything and Inuyasha moved from his gaze, "Well what do you want?" he asked. "I'm going to make you a sword and train you, just as your father before you" answered Totosai.

_**Authors Note: Please Read and Review. Hope You Enjoyed this Chapter. Still don't own anything. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha sat in his room thinking over what Totosai had said a couple of days ago. He remembered when he was younger and he would hide and watch his brother Sesshoumaru train, he was always in awe at everything he did, even if he didn't notice him. "I'll do it", said Inuyasha jumping off his bed. "You'll do what?" asked Myouga while walking into his room. "A demon named Totosai said he would train me…he knew my father", said Inuyasha. "I know, I sent him here to you…your father wanted this for you", he said. "Your father was a great demon, a great fighter…respected by all".

"Then why is he dead, you people keep saying he was so great and powerful but he isn't here, he's dead!" he yelled. Myouga was shocked he had never heard of Inuyasha talk about his father in any way. "Inuyasha your father-"he was cut off. "No, I don't want to hear any more of it Myouga, I have to go now, I told Totosai that I would meet him at his dojo if I decided to take him up on his offer", said Inuyasha. He got up and walked into his bathroom. He turned the dial onto hot and stood inside the shower. 'I hate him'.

XXX

Inuyasha had a driver take him to the dojo, it was pretty far away from his own home but he didn't mind, also the part of town he was in wasn't all that great. "Come back in three hours", said Inuyasha to the small demon driver. He nodded and drove off. Inuyasha stood in front of the building. 'This is it?' he thought to himself.

He walked inside and looked around, it was bigger than he thought. Men and woman and demons were walking around, training with swords and some with other weapons. "Inuyasha, you came", said Totosai walking towards him "do you have any training whatsoever?" he asked. "Heh, none" said Inuyasha. "Miroku come here", Shouted Totosai.

A couple of minutes later a guy jogged towards them. "Yes Totosai?" asked Miroku looking over Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is new here…he doesn't have any training so I'm giving you the task of getting him up to speed", he said then walked away. Inuyasha stood there with his arms crossed starring at Miroku. "Inuyasha is it? Welcome…I hope that I can be of some help", he said.

"Yeah, let's get started", said Inuyasha who was beginning to walk towards the wooden training swords. "Hey, wait…not so fast", laughed Miroku. "I don't use swords and even if I did you're not in any shape to train with one yet…first you need to get in shape, get more strength, etc. so come with me and first I'll get you an uniform". "How long have you trained here?" asked Inuyasha while Miroku was searching for his sizes. "Uh, since I was young...my father died and I was on a bad track…Totosai took me in, even though he was a demon…here's your size, go to the locker room and change, meet me in the front in five minutes".

"Hahahahaha, I guess that it's a little too big for you", laughed Miroku as he walked towards him. "Shut up", shouted Inuyasha "You're the one who picked it out". "Hahaha, I know but I didn't expect…ahem…anyway, the rules, you're not allowed to fight on the streets, if this works out then your body will become a weapon by law, you're going to need to follow the strict diet that I set up for you, you must pay attention to everything I say and do, If you don't you could hurt yourself and since you're a demon…well half demon you have to be aware of your strength when working with me when you do get stronger, control is very important…well that's to name a few…let's get started".

XXX

Kagome cried as she packed her suitcase, her father had sold her to some man, apparently he was rich and offered a lot of money for her. Her father laughed as he waved the check in his hand and told her the news. "Hurry up girl, he isn't a patient man", her father said from the doorway. "How can you do this to me?" whispered Kagome. He looked in her direction "you say something?" he asked. "Why are you doing this to me?!" she shouted with tears rolling down her eyes. "You sound like you want one more round with me before you leave", he said as he began to walk towards her.

She backed up towards the window. "No, please don't", she cried as he lifted his hand. "Ahem" was a man's voice from the door way. "I hope you aren't touching what now belongs to me". Her father froze then turned around with a small smile. "Of course not, I was just making sure she was packed and ready to leave…Kagome, get your bags". She stayed frozen on the wall. "Kagome, get your fucking bags", said her father losing his patience.

The man starred at her without saying anything. He made no expression, His eyes were full of hatred. "Kagura" he said simply and a woman appeared from the hall way. "Yes?" she asked him. "Her bags, take them". The woman grabbed her things not even sparing a glance at her and walked out the room. "Give me a minute alone with her", said the man. Kagome's father looked at her with a small smirk then left the room.

The man walked towards her slowly and began to smile. "I've heard a lot about you Kagome, my name is Naraku…your father has most likely already told you, but I will tell you again, you belong to me, you will do as I say when I say it or you will be punished. You will find my home very…delightful…if you're obedient". Kagome almost scoffed at the word delightful.

He narrowed his eyes, "I have an appointment in a few hours and if I am late because of you…you will be punished…now, follow me". Kagome watched as he walked away, he didn't even look back to make sure she was behind him, as they exited the room her father stood there saying nothing. 'How could this happen to me…' she thought.

All of her life seemed like one big joke, as if she existed only for misery. She was in such deep thought that she smashed into Naraku as he stopped to open the car door, no…a limo? He smirked at her confusion "I'm rich" he said matter of factly. She looked back at her house…the only home she ever knew…a sense of panic rose inside her, 'What if she comes for me and I'm not here' she thought. It was pathetic, she knew, as if her mother would finally come back for her after all this time and take her away. She watched the man she called 'Father' standing in the door way and then glanced at the man who was holding the door open for her. 'Just trading in one evil for another'. "Get it", he said and she did.

The ride was eerily silent, the woman named Kagura sat next to Naraku…She looked so strange, Kagome couldn't put her finger on what it was. "This is Kagura, my personal assistant…you will see much of her", said Naraku. "Where are you taking me?" she asked. "I've already told you that", he replied. She tried to look out the window, but they were dark. "What do you want from me?" "To do whatever I please with", he stated then began to talk to the woman next to him.

Kagome sat thinking to herself, 'Mother told me to be strong and left me…My father used me, my body…and sold me to anyone who could afford it and I…I let this happen…I went along with everything…I stayed there…with him…were there other things I could have done…I wasn't strong' She let the tears fall from her eyes. 'I won't wait for anyone any longer…I'll save myself, even if I die doing it. I won't become another monster's whore'.

XXX

Inuyasha breathed in heavily as Miroku sent him to the floor. 'Pretty strong for a human' he thought. "Inuyasha, you have to pay attention…it takes more than strength to win a fight" Said Miroku holding out his hand for Inuyasha to get up. He took it and smiled, training was the most fun he had in all his life. A timer went off, "Well, that's it for today…you're a pretty fast learner", said Miroku. Inuyasha smiled "Thanks". "No problem, hey you wanna go with me to get something to eat, I know this great place a couple blocks from here" Miroku suggested while walking towards the showers.

"Really?" asked Inuyasha he never had anyone ask to hang out, usually people shunned him. "Yeah of course, besides there is this girl there that I'm madly in love with, she never gives me the time of day, you can be my wing man", he said. "Okay" said Inuyasha happily "Oh, I have a ride coming to get me…do you wanna grab a ride with me?." "Yeah, if they don't mind…my car is in the shop". They both took a shower, changed their clothes and waited.

"So what made you want to start this?" asked Miroku as he leaned against the building. "Totosai knew my father, apparently he was a great man, but I never knew him...he said that he would train me and make me a sword, I guess it was something my father wanted". Said Inuyasha looking at his watch. As if the driver could sense his impatience the limo pulled up in front of them.

"Whoa, this is your ride?" asked Miroku following Inuyasha to the limo. He nervously laughed "Yeah, my family is kinda…loaded, next time I'll use another car". They hopped into the vehicle and Miroku instructed the driver on where to go. "Another car…wow…oh, here we are…ahhh, finally I get to see my lovely Sango". "Sango?" asked Inuyasha as they got out and walked into the restaurant. "Miroku your back here again?" asked the host giggling. "Of course, nothing could keep me away from Sango" said Miroku and followed her to a table. "Not even Sango apparently" She replied dryly. "And who's your cute friend?". Inuyasha blushed as he sat down at the table, he never heard anyone refer to him as 'cute'.

"This is Inuyasha, he trains at the dojo with me, maybe you could come by and watch him one day", Miroku grinned. She winked at him and placed the menus on the table "Maybe I will" then left. "Who was she?" asked Inuyasha. "Oh, that's yuriko one of Sango's friends and coworkers" he said while waving to another waitress who giggled. "You come here a lot don't you?" asked Inuyasha as he looked through the menu. "Hi, I'm Sango and ugh, Miroku…I thought I told you not to come here again", said a pretty woman with brown eyes and a long pony tail. "Sango my dear, why don't you just give me a chance…I think that you should come to my place and we can talk it over", said Miroku smiling.

"No way, what do you guys want to drink?" she asked. "Coke?" said Inuyasha. She wrote it down and walked off. "She's not going to ask you what you want?" he asked. Miroku smirked, "Oh, she knows what I want…to drink that is...Well what do you think of Yuriko?". Inuyasha shrugged "She's alright". "Alright? You should ask her out, me and Sango could double date" he said excitedly. Sango placed a glass full of coke in front of Inuyasha and a glass of Orange Soda in front of Miroku. "Miroku, I'm not going to go out with you…ever, I'll be back in a minute to give you a chance to decide what you want", she smiled sympathetically at Inuyasha. "Look dude, she's starring at you, a good kinda stare", Said Miroku. Inuyasha glanced at her, she was staring at him and smiling. "Nah, I don't think so..." he said looking back at the menu. "You recommend anything?" "Yeah, I'll tell her you want what I want". Soon they were both eating and talking. "Sango, why don't you sit with us for a while", asked Miroku as Sango walked passed. "Yeah sure, I'm about to go on break…as if you didn't know".

XXX

Inuyasha watched as Sango and Miroku interacted, it was pretty obvious that she felt something for him as they sat together and they teased each other, so why didn't she just go out with him. "Inuyasha, I can't believe you're going to put up with him…Miroku is going to be quite a handful as your trainer", said Sango poking him. "I can handle it", he said back. "Yeah, Inuyasha's a fast learner", said Miroku. "And I can't believe you let him eat that Miroku! It's not going to sit well with you if you guys train tomorrow", she said pointing to his clean plate. Miroku shrugged it off, "He's a demon Sango, not an average human…I doubt it will make much of a difference". He watched as Sango and Miroku debated about his metabolism and health and laughed to himself…it was the first time he felt like he was a part of something.

_**Authors Note: Read and Review people, that's all I ask. Need some type of Motivation for this! And I'm sorry if anyone thinks the story isn't moving fast enough. I just hate when some authors write without development. I need more than two people from two different parts of the world somehow meet in chapter 2, ya know? Well anyway, Enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome sat in her new room, it was huge…then again everything was huge in this house. She had prepared for Naraku to come in her room at night while she was sleeping and locked the door, the closet was already full of clothes, expensive clothes. She even had her own bathroom. She was busy looking out the window at the neighborhood when she heard the door open. "Did you really think locking it would keep me out? This is MY home", said a voice. "I'm aware and no I didn't think it would keep you out, but I thought you'd be able to take the hint that I didn't want you near me", she replied turning around.

He smiled, "My, my you're so full of spirit aren't you" he said walking towards her. "I just came to make sure you were finding your room okay, that you were comfortable". He placed his hand on her face and rubbed her cheek. "No, I'm not", she said pulling away "I'd be comfortable If you let me leave". "Don't irritate me Kagome, you may do as you like while you are here, your free to come and go as you please, but make no mistake in thinking you could escape me and if you try I will find you and punish you…then I will kill you", he said grabbing her face again.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her, jamming his tongue into her mouth and she pulled away "Don't touch me", she hissed. He narrowed his eyes "I think you should remember that I own you, the only reason you are alive is because I will it". She crossed her arms, "I belong to no one and you don't own me". He smiled "Then why are you here…you were told that you were sold to me and you came with me, no questions asked". He was right, she knew. He turned around and looked through the clothes that Kagura had bought for her, she was not to wear anything but those. "Put this on" he pulled out a short white dress and smirked as he threw it on the bed. "I love the irony".

"And why should I?" she asked going back to looking out the window. He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, I'm not a very patient man and unless you want to spend the rest of your life in pain then you should do as I say". She shrugged him off and he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room. "Let me go" she yelled as they walked through the hallway and down some stairs. "Kagura, I will be late for the conference" he said. He tossed her into a dark room and closed the door behind him. "What is this?" she asked her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. "This is the room that you will be staying in for a while, until you realize that I am your lord and master", he said.

XXX

Inuyasha sat with Miroku inside his room, they had been inseparable since they met. "No way, No way and she just slapped you!?" Laughed Inuyasha. Miroku laughed "Yea, but I'm telling you she loves me…she just doesn't know it yet". "Well, have you ever tried asking her out without grabbing her ass" he asked. Miroku rubbed his chin as if thinking about it, "I don't think so, I'll have to try it…and what about you Inuyasha, have you met anyone, hmmm?" "No, not yet…I haven't really been out much, to be honest you're the first person I ever invited home", he said. It was lame and he hoped Miroku wouldn't find him pathetic.

"Well, I'll take care that don't you worry. Sango is actually having a party this weekend and you're coming, you'll definitely meet someone there, the girls at the restaurant love your ears, imagine how many will go to you just to touch them and rub them", said Miroku Smirking. It was strange, His ears were always a symbol that he could never belong, to both humans and demons. "Actually I might not have my ears this weekend", said Inuyasha. "What do you mean?" asked Miroku. "I'm only a half demon on the night of the full moon I turn into a human completely for a while" answered Inuyasha. They both were flicking through channels on the TV. nothing interesting was ever on. "Whoa. Human" Miroku looked at Inuyasha, his long white hair, Amber eyes, doggy ears, it was impossible to even imagine it. "I can't see it dude". "Well you will", replied Inuyasha.

"Master Inuyasha would you and your friend like some type of refreshments?" asked Myouga. "No thanks-"Inuyasha started. "Wait just a minute…don't be too hasty Inuyasha, what do you have?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha shook his head, "We have everything", he replied. "Do you have…red velvet cheesecake with vanilla frosting", asked Miroku his eyes twinkling in delight. "Vanilla frosting?" asked Myouga. "Yes…no cream cheese". "I'll see what I can do…anything for you?" he asked Inuyasha. He shook his head and Myouga left the room. "Do demons eat cake?" asked Miroku.

XXX

"LET ME OUT!" Screamed Kagome. It was so dark she couldn't even see her hands and so silent that she imagined hearing things. "You won't be leaving until you obey me", answered Naraku. He had left her in there for a few hours but had one of his minions play with her mind so she could think she was in there for longer. "Please…I'll…I'll do what you say" she said through clenched teeth. He smiled from behind the door and walked away. "Kagura tell Kanna to let her out in an hour or so and to dress her in the dress that's on her bed". "Yes Naraku", she answered.

He opened the door to his office, it was a huge room with a large desk at the wall. He sat down in his chair and dialed the phone and smirking when the person answered. "Hello Takahashi Industries" Said a woman. "This Is Naraku, I will be available tomorrow night…and put me down for two" he said then hung up. He wasn't too sure about the girl, she hadn't been here long and she was defiant, he didn't want her acting up at a potentially big business transaction, maybe he should bring Kagura…But if he showed up with Kagome, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to say no, he would have the advantage. The girl obviously didn't know that she was a Miko, he could sense it as soon as he walked into her home…but how could she not know?

"Hello?" said Kagome hoarsely. She had been screaming for days for someone to let her out. "Kagome…I'm Kanna, come with me", said the woman. Kagome was taken aback by her long white hair and black eyes. "What are you?" she said. The woman began to walk away and Kagome followed. Soon they were back inside her room. "You must wash and dress", she said holding out the white dress that Naraku had previously picked out. The woman was creepy, she spoke slowly and moved slowly, like a ghost. "Master Naraku will come for you soon, you must be ready".

Kagome walked into her bathroom as Kanna waited in her room, the clock showed that only a couple hours had passed, she was confused. She stepped into the hot shower and scrubbed herself. 'How long was I in there…and what are these people', she thought. She knew that they were strange from the moment she got into the car, the woman Kagura with her red eyes and dark hair…now this woman, Kanna…they were human…right?. "Kagome…" said Kanna on the other side of the door. She sighed she had only been in here for fifteen minutes and the water felt so good on her skin, she ignored her and stayed inside the shower. 'I need to escape...I refuse to stay here with…whatever these people are, but how? I don't even know where I am...' she thought to herself, she repeated his words in her head 'I will find you and punish you, then I will kill you'. She couldn't help but think death would be a better alternative.

"I am sure you were told to come out", said Naraku from behind the shower curtain. She froze. "Come out", he said. She gathered her courage, pulled the curtain back and stepped out. "Excuse me", she said standing in front of him. He moved aside and watched as she walked passed him, dried off with a towel and put on a fluffy white robe. "Come here", he said. She turned around and walked towards him. "Yes" she said as he looked down at her. "I'm glad to see that a couple hours in the dark has improved your attitude", he said. She held back a sarcastic remark and simply starred back at him.

"Why did you buy me", she asked. He looked down the front of her robe at her full breast, He didn't usually take kindly to questions from anyone, but he decided to indulge her. "I was told that you were a good whore and beautiful", he said. She flinched, she couldn't pretend it didn't sting, she wasn't a whore, she was raped and brutalized but men like him wouldn't know the difference. She turned around and walked into her bedroom, the dress along with some white pumps were sitting on the bed.

She took the robe off and dropped it to the floor and picked up the dress. Naraku watched her, it was strange that he was finding himself aroused by her…a human and a miko. Her body looked delicious, he walked up behind her and pushed her onto the bed, she dropped the dress beside her. "Do not fight me", he commanded as he began to see her about to get up. She stopped and the word 'whore' flashed through her mind. She heard him unzip his pants and felt him put his cock against her ass. "Please, not there", she whispered.

He grinned, she will learn that her body belonged to him after this, that he would do whatever he wanted with her. He spat in his hand and wet his cock, his red eyes began to get redder as he pushed himself inside her and she screamed out in pain. "You are mine, little Miko", he whispered. He fucked her hard, uncaring about the tears that fell from her eyes. "You can never escape me". Her body lay limp as he pumped in and out of her, pulling her hair he forced her head up and began to lick her neck. "Get out of me! "She screamed. He pulled her hair harder making her cry out in more pain. "This would be easier if you didn't fight it little Miko", he said.

He had to admit, her body was giving him much pleasure. Her cries became silent after a while and the only sound was flesh slamming against flesh, his movements became faster and soon he shuddered and came inside her. He fell against her, "You**_ are_** good my little whore". "I'm not a whore, least of all yours", she panted. "Your life here could be great If you didn't defy me…or do I have to take more extreme measures?" he said while getting up and putting his clothes back on. "I'd rather die than stay here with _you_" she got up and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "Was your life so amazing before me? Being fucked by your father and whomever he brung home" he laughed. She ignored him and turned on the water and stepped inside and soaked.

"Kagome", said a voice from outside the bathroom, it was Kanna. The door opened and Kanna stepped inside. "What do you want?" she asked angrily. Kanna stood there, "It does no good to fight him, you are his now", she said. "I will never be his, I'm going to leave this place", Kagome said harshly. "You cannot leave, even if you did he will find you and if you think that your time in the dark was torture then you know nothing of it", she whispered. The woman stood there expressionless as Kagome looked at her, "What do you know?" she spat. Her entire life was torture, what could be worse than this. "I know pain...and if you do not obey him, you will too. Trust me…Kagome, it could be worst", said Kanna. She walked towards her and got on her knees and brung a wash cloth soaked with soap to her body and bathed her. "Tomorrow you will be brought along to a party, if you misbehave in any way he will not forgive you. I know you think you must fight…but maybe your body is a small price to pay for what he is offering you…"

XXX

"Master Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru demands your presence at once", said Myouga. Inuyasha couldn't help the surprise he felt, his brother never requested to see him. "Now", said Myouga as he noticed Inuyasha's hesitation. "What does he want?" he asked. "I don't know", said Myouga in return. Miroku sat quietly sensing the uneasiness coming from his friend. "Inuyasha?" he questioned. "I'm fine…I'll be right back", he said and rushed out the room. He left the room and walked down the long corridor towards the west wing until he got to two large doors. "Come in", said his brother's voice from inside.

Inuyasha froze then opened the door, his brother was sitting at a large desk reading some papers and signing his name, it was hard to believe that he even knew he was there. "Inuyasha", said Sesshoumaru not looking up. He jumped and then cursed himself for being so scared. "What is it?" he asked. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, he wasn't used to being talked to that way. "You have a human with you", he started. "Yeah and?" Inuyasha interrupted. Sesshoumaru got up and walked towards him "Don't interrupt me again…Just like our father, to meddle with humans, although in your case it's logical." Sesshoumaru said while looking him up and down.

He stopped in front of him "I have a proposition for you" he said. Inuyasha stood there, not letting Sesshoumaru see his surprise, and he knew it couldn't be a joke, for Sesshoumaru didn't joke. "What is it?" he asked. Sesshoumaru turned around and walked back to his desk, it was hard for him to do this, but it needed to be done. "Tomorrow night, I need you to...accompany me, there will be a meeting with another company and both of us need to be there, I'll have Myouga send you a suit", he said sitting down. Inuyasha laughed sarcastically "Are you serious, you **_need _**me? And why should I do anything that you ask". Sesshoumaru looked at him coldly "I'm not asking and as much as this is for me, it's for you as well". "What does this company have anything to do with me?" he asked. A few moments went by before Sesshoumaru answered, "When you turned twenty one, half of this company became yours".

XXX

Miroku watched as Inuyasha paced back and forth, "I can't believe this shit, do you think he was ever going to tell me?" he practically yelled. "I wondered why he didn't kick me out yet, he always said he would and now he **_needs_** me…that's why he kept me around". "I don't think so, it's not exactly like he needs to keep you here, he still could have kicked you out…maybe your brother really isn't as much of an asshole as you think?" questioned Miroku. Inuyasha stopped and thought about all the times Sesshoumaru told him not to come near him, all the times Myouga brought him back here when he ran away and Sesshoumaru had him beaten till he was numb from the pain. "No, he's an asshole" he confirmed. "Well, as it may be, you should still go, after all…you do own the company, even if your brother doesn't like you, it's yours", said Miroku.

"Your right" said Inuyasha. He fell onto his bed and starred up at the ceiling, "but I know nothing about it…What am I supposed to do exactly?" "After I teach you a few things you'll follow my lead, half of what you need to do there is just listening anyway", said Sesshoumaru standing at the door.

**_Authors Note : sorry it took super long, but I hope you enjoy this, cause things are going to get interesting from here on out. Please Read and Review! Also I don't own Anything!_**


End file.
